


Locker Room Hijinks

by inkblotfox



Series: Holon Legacy [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Exotic genitals, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Grumpy and Florette come back from a long mission feeling equally pent up and in need of a thrill. However, Grumpy may have bit off more than he bargained for when he goes along with Florette's idea for a good time.Story for Whimsy-Princess on Tumblr!





	Locker Room Hijinks

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this…” Grumpy gave a muffled grumble as a long ribbon lashed itself around his muzzle, holding his jaw shut tightly. Its owner, a diminutive Sylveon, chuckled mischievously from his lap, pushing him back against the bench behind them as she forced him to look down at her.

“Come on, Grumpy. Are you really telling me you aren’t excited about this?” Already his denials were pointless, proof of his arousal already poking against her rear as she teased him with her other ribbon. “We both know this is the perfect way to celebrate being back from the field - and a great chance for the rest of the guild to welcome us home too.” His eyes darted to the door of the locker room as she reminded him just how public their latest stunt was, making her giggle as she coaxed him completely out of his sheath. “Don’t get shy on me now, I’m not letting you off that easily!” She pushed back into his throbbing length, rubbing her damp sex against his sensitive flesh, enjoying the muffled groans and growls of pleasure that escaped his throat. She took advantage of his distraction to release his hardening shaft, letting her ribbon drift lower as he started to roll his hips beneath her, relishing in the shock on his face as she pushed her ribbon against his tailhole. Muffled protests went ignored as she slowly plyed him open, sinking into his tight passage as she continued to tease him with her own.

“What’s the matter, dear? Haven’t you ever heard that turnabout is fair play?” She let his muzzle loose to bind his paws over his head, halting his attempts to grab her by the hips and leaving him growling with frustration.

“You could- hhhh- at least quit being such a damn tease…” His voice trembled, failing to suppress moans as she took her time working her ribbon into him, grinding her rear more firmly against him as she felt his pre drip onto her fur.

“But where’s the fun in that? It’s not often I get to set the pace, ya’ know.” She giggled as she leaned against him, trailing kisses over her chest and watching him twitch and shudder as her rough tongue dragged over his skin. He stubbornly kept trying to roll his hips, trying and failing to position himself to penetrate her and finding her easily able to keep pace with him, succeeding only in making himself increasingly desperate as she turned his movements against him. His protests quickly devolved to growling and moans as his gyrations allowed her to sink her ribbon deeper into him. So absorbed was he in fighting her that he didn’t notice the approaching footsteps until Florette turned her attention to their new arrival.

“Well, hello there,” she purred, drawing Grumpy’s attention to the Dragonite standing in the doorway. The large male seemed torn on what to do about what he’d stumbled upon, the tip of his cocks peeking from his slit even as he hesitated at the threshold. To Grumpy’s vocal frustrations, she was quick to hop down from his lap to approach the dragon, adjusting her ribbons to better hold him down as she gave her best bedroom eyes. “Don’t be shy now. We were just letting off some steam - wouldn’t you like to join us?” The Dragonite’s hesitation lasted only as long as it took for Florette to close the gap between them, nuzzling against his thighs and leaving lingering kisses around his slit before pulling away, wordlessly beckoning him towards the bench while Grumpy fumed at the sight.

“Florette-  _ Oof! _ ” Protests were silenced as the little Sylveon tossed Grumpy against the lockers, just hard enough to knock the wind out of him before her ribbons were around him once again, one winding around his neck to hold him pinned while the other moved to tease him.

“Hush, dear. Don’t be rude to our guest! You’ll have your turn when I’m good and ready.” Grumpy was powerless to do more than sit and watch as Florette hopped up onto the bench and presented herself to the rather shocked Dragonite, looking back at him over her shoulder with a coy smile. “Come on now, don’t keep a lady waiting…”

Something about the strength of the smaller pokemon must have terrified the Dragonite, doubly so if he considered the type advantage she had over him. But that terror showed no sign of flagging the growing pair of erections between his legs, nor slowed him as he knelt down behind the dominant Fairy-type, grinding his leaking tips against her needy folds. She gave him little time to savor the moment, however, pushing herself back against him and hissing with pleasure at the way his tapered length spread her open around him, his other cock grinding against her clit as she sank down on him. He quickly got the message as strong paws found her hips, pulling her back further as instinct took over, Florette’s eyes locked with Grumpy’s as she sang out her praises.

“Oooh… Fuck, I forgot how big you dragons are,” she huffed, playing up her reactions just to see Grumpy fume beside her, rolling her hips back in time with the Dragonite’s slow thrusts. Each time the Typhlosion opened his muzzle to protest, he found Florette’s ribbons tightened around his throat, choking his words back for him until his muzzle closed once more. Despite this, she was pleased to see that his arousal didn’t falter - if anything, her partner’s cock was drooling more as he watched the dragon rutting her, her ribbon soaked with his pre as she slowly pumped her way up and down his length. She gave a sharp yip when she felt the Dragonite’s claws digging into her hips as she clamped down around him, trembling with pleasure as his other cock continued to grind firmly against her clit, savoring the texture of his ribbed length dragging against her inner walls.

The room soon echoed with the sounds of wet flesh and growing moans, Florette’s claws digging into the wood of the bench as she coaxed the Dragonite to stop holding back, his thrusts driving her a little further forward each time as his lust built. Occupied as they were, it was Grumpy who noticed first when they were intruded on again, though his attempts to alert Florette of that fact were repeatedly strangled until their audience made themselves known with an awkward cough. Florette looked up to see both a Feraligatr and a Luxray shuffling awkwardly by the showers, water dripping from their bodies and throbbing shafts clearly visible. Florette could only giggle at them, stifling a languid moan as she turned her gaze to the pair.

“Mm, enjoying the show boys?” Her voice dripped with lust, making both of the males flush with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. “I’m- mmph- a little occupied at the moment… Maybe you can keep my partner company in the meantime?” Grumpy foolishly tried to protest, prompting Florette to tighten her hold on his throat as she pulled him down onto all fours. “He’s a little mouthy, but I promise he’s eager for some attention - especially if he wants his turn.” Breathless, Grumpy could offer no resistance to his dominating lover as he was forcibly presented to the two horny males, though Florette found herself in for a surprise of her own. In her distraction, she had failed to notice the Dragonite pulling himself free of her, the sudden absence quickly rectified as she felt herself stretched even wider as he started to wedge his second shaft into her alongside the first.

“Ahh- Oh, fuck… Go easy on me back there…” The horny Sylveon found herself panting as she raised her rear higher, trying to relax herself as the Dragonite stretched her wide around his shafts. Spurred on by the lewd display, the Feraligatr was the first to approach her bound offering. Grumpy could do little to resist as the drooling tip of the water type’s thick cock rubbed against his muzzle, smearing his face with the musky pre before he found his mouth forced open. A low growl of pleasure rumbled from his chest as he sank his member into the captive Typhlosion’s maw, feeling his tongue tracing the ridges and bumps of his impromptu partner’s length as a near-constant stream of precum oozed into his maw. Small mercy that the massive gator had just showered, his taste relatively pleasant as he forced Grumpy to swallow more and more of his length. Thusly distracted, the Luxray went largely unnoticed as he wandered behind the prone Typhlosion. Grumpy jumped as he felt the feline climbing up onto his back, claws digging into his hips as he tried to position himself. He could feel the tip of the other male’s barbed length grind against him, missing its mark twice before finding purchase in his well-prepared rear, a jolt of electricity bringing a muffled yelp from both parties as the Luxray drove his length home.

Florette was beside herself with pleasure. The feeling of the massive Dragonite stretching her around his twin spires was already overwhelmingly pleasant. But to see the normally-dominant Typhlosion bound and spit-roasted while she rode the dragon had her shuddering in orgasm in what felt like record time. She preened as she heard the Dragonite growl behind her, her stretched sex milking him for all he was worth, savoring the way his ridged shafts dragged against her walls with every movement. He was close, and Florette was eager to push him over the edge, aching for a proper cream filling for her pinned lover to enjoy.

“Fuck..” The Dragonite didn’t disappoint, claws digging into her flanks as he forced himself in to the hilt, her belly bulging obscenely as the first ropes of his seed filled her womb. She pushed back against him, bouncing her rear into his crotch again and again, demanding everything he would give her, reveling in the feeling of the excess running out around their joining, thick rivulets of their mixed fluids dripping down her thighs. All the more for Grumpy to clean up later.

For his part, Grumpy had little attention to give Florette as he was bounced between the two other males, struggling to breathe between the tapered cock thrusting down his throat and his diminutive partner’s ribbon squeezing around his neck each time she spasmed. Though he may have looked irate about it, the intermittent lack of oxygen only making the pleasure more potent. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate, not after Florette had already so thoroughly worked him over even before the other Pokémon had gotten involved. Unfortunately for him, Florette was just as aware of his impending orgasm, a fact she made no effort to hide.

Muffled groans of frustrated pleasure escaped him as he felt her other ribbon lash it’s way around the base of his aching shaft, locking tight just below his knot, acting as a pseudo-cock ring. Pleasure wracked his body but to no avail - her iron grip around his base kept him from any true release even as the Luxray on his back kept hammering away.

Distracted as he was by the sudden change in his fortune, he didn’t notice at first when the Feraligatr pulled free of his drooling maw, leaving a mess of saliva and precum splattered across his muzzle. Not until Luxray had also dismounted did Grumpy realize he was being lifted, pulled up into the great water type’s lap. His foggy mind had little time to process this shift before he felt the gator sinking into him, stretching him around that tapered length with a satisfied growl. The feeling was intense - he rarely ever felt so full - but when the Luxray moved to cover his front, he realized it wasn’t quite over yet.

“Hfffff… Holy Arceus….” Grumpy’s paws grabbed at the Luxray’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as he felt that barbed cock pushing him open further, forcing its way in, leaving him panting and moaning between the two eager males. They gave him no time to adjust to the feeling before he was bouncing back against the Feraligatr behind him as the pair started to rut him properly. Each time the gator rolled his hips up, Grumpy swore he’d break in half from the sensation, and each energetic thrust from the Luxray sent the two of them shuddering as small shocks rolled through their bodies. It was overwhelming in the best of ways, leaving the Typhlosion all but powerless in their grasp. In his distraction, he failed to notice Florette scampering her way up onto his head, mischief written all over her face as she forcibly pushed her hind quarters against his sloppy muzzle.

“Now, now. Be a good boy and clean me up!” Grumpy had little choice but to comply or be smothered by his smaller partner as she ground her well-fucked folds into his mouth. She sighed with pleasure as she felt his tongue push into her, chuckling at the way he growled when he tasted the Dragonite’s warm cum dripping from her sex. She was pleasantly surprised to find he devoured her all the more eagerly for it, as if to stake his own claim as his tongue dig deeper and deeper into her, making her toes curl with pleasure as she clung to his head.

He’d hardly had his fill of the Sylveon before she pulled away, dripping with arousal, tail raised high as the Dragonite closed in on the tangle of bodies. His cocks throbbed and dripped with desire, proof enough he was more than ready for round two. Blinded by Florette’s thighs, Grumpy had no way of seeing why she forced his jaw open with her hind legs until he felt the ridged length pushing into his maw, it’s twin spreading Florette to her very vocal approval.

Grumpy quickly found himself overwhelmed by the sensations, dragged over the edge again and again by the males using him but unable to find any relief while Florette held him hostage. It all became a blur, a haze of pleasure to the rhythmic slapping of wet skin, a high he never thought he’d come down from.

He wasn’t sure who came first - they were so close behind each other than it was anyone’s guess. He remembered feeling his belly swell with the copious mess only a water type could make, remembered his body buzzing with the electrical discharge of the Luxray while sharp fangs dug into his chest. He remembered desperately swallowing around the Dragonite as rope after sticky rope of cum sprayed down his throat, and feeling all that Florette couldn’t hold decorating his sloppy muzzle. But he must have blacked out after that, too overwhelmed by the overstimulation to keep his eyes open while the horny males rounded on his eager partner.

When he came to, he found himself a sticky mess of every sort of sexual fluid, his fur matted and very much scented of the other three males. He and Florette were alone once more, the mischievous Sylveon looking much less messy for her role in their tryst, shamelessly toying with his cock with one ribbon as she watched him come around.

“All of that and you still want more?” His tone was playful, though he made no move to stop her.

“Absolutely. I didn’t spend all this time edging you just to let your desperation go to waste, you know.” She helped as he yanked her up into his grasp, forcing a hungry kiss to her lips as he got to his feet.

“You are, by far, the biggest pain in my ass,” he grumbled into her muzzle, making her burst into giggles.

“No, that would be Bolt and Murk. Or did you forget?” Her goading only made him slam her that much harder against the bench as he moved over her, though he was careful not to do more than knock the wind out of her.

“I’ll give you something to remember you brat,” he growled, pressing her thighs apart as he lined himself up with her.

“Promise?” She gasped as she felt him take her, no hesitation as he slammed in to the hilt. Usually, the bulky Typhlosion was methodical and through with his mates, rough and teasing, playing with his lovers until they couldn’t stand it. But with so much pent up lust, Florette was pleased to find he put all foreplay aside to simply fuck her into the bench, one paw holding her firmly in place as he hammered himself into her again and again. Her ribbons wound around his hips as he took her, egging him on as each buck of his hips threatened to tear the bench from the ground below them. She savored every second, knowing he couldn’t possibly last long, relishing in the fact that she was the one who got to make him this desperate for release even as she worked herself around him, clamping down around him with every stroke as she tried to milk his seed from him.

When she came, she could see him break above her, see the added stimulation drive him crashing over the edge. She gave a sharp cry as he forced his knot into her, stuffing her soundly as the first thick jets warmed her belly. She reached down to feel their joining, stroking her belly with one paw where she thought she could feel him, cooing incoherently as she rode out the high with him, watching her belly swell with every drop she had denied him. He didn’t stop even then, rolling his hips back and forth and dragging her along the bench until he’d all but collapsed over her.

Neither of them were sure just how long they lay like that, the massive Typhlosion all but smothering the Sylveon below him. Long enough for him to soften and fall away from her, long enough for their breathing to slow down, long enough for the afterglow to set in. She had nearly dozed off under him when he scooped her up, carrying her in his arms towards the showers.

“Do we have to leave?” she muttered as he made to clean them up, looking rather sleepy himself.

“Yes, we have to leave. I’d rather not be here when Celeste finds out what we did to the locker room.” She laughed at that, resting in his arms as he started the shower, very much pleased with herself. They’d have to do this more often-

“ _ What the fuck happened in here? _ ”

-once they’d appeased the guild master, at any rate.


End file.
